


Jay The Troublemaker

by RTLUV



Series: Daddy, Papa, and Babies? [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adorable, Baby!Jay, Daddy!James, Dicipline, M/M, Papa!Seth, Spanking, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTLUV/pseuds/RTLUV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea just came out of nowhere like seriously how did this idea get into my head? It's really cute though. Im adding a lil bro for Jay later in the series. ^-^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jay The Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came out of nowhere like seriously how did this idea get into my head? It's really cute though. Im adding a lil bro for Jay later in the series. ^-^

-James-

I hum quietly as I work in my home office. I paint a picture of the forest but it has inverted colors and...I hear a loud crash. I quickly race to the living room and see Jay standing on the couch which the lamp was on the table next to. After looking down at the broken lamp I look to Jay and cross my arms. What has Seth and I's four year old done this time. He up looks at me with a scared expression "H-Hi Daddy" "Hey Jay, so what um what happened here?" "Um....nofin Daddy" he looks at his feet. "Alright, well if you're not going to tell Daddy what happened maybe you can go to time out till you remember." He jumps off the couch and hides behind it. "No Daddy!" "Yes Jay, now don't make this difficult young man" I get behind the couch and lift the small boy into my arms. He whines loudly "Daddy no time out" "Yes time out you were naughty" he sadly looks up at me as I set him onto the stool. "Stay here till I say you can come out." After i clean up the broken lamp I sit down on the couch and look to the clock to see when his time out ends.

-Jay-

I don't wanna be in time out. I feel really sad bout what I did though. I hate this stupid dumb stool in this stupid dumb corner. But I still feel sad bout what I did cause I braked Daddy an Papa's lamp. "Jay c'mere" I slowly stand up and walk over to Daddy. I stand in fronta him like a soldier. He picks me up and sits me onto his lap. "Can you tell Daddy what happened?" I start cryin cause I feelin so sad bout what I did. "I sowwy Daddy" he slowly rubs circles on my back. He lays back while holding me so I lay on top of his chest. "Shhh baby bear. It's ok, just calm down little pumpkin" after a while I stop crying and am just snifflin. "Alright baby boy tell Daddy what happened" "I was climbin on the couch an I slipped an fell onto the table an I acciden'ly knocked the lamp off" I stick my thumb into my mouth and slowly start sucking.

-James-

"Baby we don't climb on the furniture, it's very naughty, you could've gotten hurt" "I know Daddy, I sowwy" I slowly play with his wavy hair. "Baby you're getting punished for being so naughty today." "Daddy no spankin me" he looks at me horrified with wide eyes. "Yes Jay you're getting a spanking after you're bath time tonight, and if you fight about it then you will get more smacks." He buries his face into my chest quickly knowing not to fight anymore. "Yes Daddy" I hear him quietly mumble. I hear the front door quietly shut, then I hear footsteps make their way towards this room. "What happened here?" I hear my husband ask as he comes into the living room and sees Jay snuggled into my chest. "Jay accidentally broke a lamp but I'm taking care of it" I rub Jay's back slowly as I talk to Seth. Who sits next to us on the couch "Come to Papa" Seth says as he holds his arms out for Jay.

-Seth-

I hold out my arms to Jay and he meekly looks up at me. "Papa are you mad at me?" "No bud I'm not mad" he crawls off James' lap and onto mine. I hug him, "Love you My Little Jay" "I yove you too Papa, an I yove you too Daddy" James smiles down at our baby boy. "Love you too baby" he cards his fingers through Jay's adorable curls. He quickly stands up and walks to the kitchen "Honey I'm going to go make dinner now, can you watch Jay as you go change into pjs?" "Yeah Babe I got him" I stand up with Jay in my arms and James leans over to kiss me then Jay's forehead. I carry Jay to James and I's bedroom. I drop him onto the bed and he bounces slightly and giggles. "Papa what's for dinner?" I take off my shirt and pants. "I'm not sure bud, how bout we find out after Papa gets dressed?" I pull pants on and grab a shirt. "Yes Papa" he chirps out happily. I pull my shirt on and grab Jay off the bed and hold him on my hip, then slowly head towards the kitchen.

-James-

As I cook dinner I hear footsteps lead into the kitchen. "Daddy what's for dinner?" I hear Jay ask happily. "Can you guess my sweet boy?" I tap his little nose and kiss it. I then kiss my loving husband a bit roughly. "James" Seth quickly says "Not infront of the baby" Jay giggles "Um i fink grill cheese sammiches" I look at him suprised and smile "Such a smart boy, you made a good guess" I turn back around and flip the sandwiches so they don't burn. That was a really lucky guess though. My son is a good guesser, maybe Jonah will be too. I smile to myself as i think of the little three year old at that foster home that the adoption agency showed us. Seth says he will think about it cause i love the little one.

-Jay-

Papa sits me down on my chair and kisses the top of my head. I smile up at him, then look at Daddy's back while he cooks. "Daddy is you almost done cookin?" "Yes Baby I just have to put it on a plate for you" Daddy walks to the fridge and pours chocolate milk into a little sippy cup. He then slices the sammich to make two triangles and he puts some washed green grapes on the plate. He sets the plate and cup infront of me and kisses my head. "Fank you Daddy" I smile up at him, and start eating the grapes and drinkin my milk. After I eat half the sammich and all the grapes I push my plate away "Done, can I go pway now?" "Eat two more bites of the sandwich then you can play" I look up at Papa "Yes Papa" I quickly take two bites and climb off of my chair. Then Daddy says "Jay play where we can keep an eye on you, you little troublemaker." I giggle "Yes Daddy, I will stay in sight like a good boy" I walk over to my pile of big blocks on the floor and sit down so I can start building.

-James-

I watch as Jay quietly builds a tower of blocks. I kiss Seth "Want to see if we are invited to play Papa?" I ask him quietly. He chuckles "Yeah Daddy let's ask if we can play", we walk over to Jay and as we sit next to him I pull him into my lap. I kiss his cheek "Can Papa and Daddy help you Jay?" "Yes Daddy" he happily replies. I move a bit away from the castle and start tickling Jay while he lays in my lap. He squirms and giggles loudly "Daddy stop tickles!" I stop tickling him and let him go back to building with Seth. I card my fingers through his hair as he builds. I look over at the clock 8:15 "Bath time baby boy" he pouts up at me and whines "Daddy noooooo" "Go on Jay, maybe if Daddy is nice he will let you build with me some more" "Otay Papa" he lifts his arms towards me and I pick him up and lift him onto my hip. I lightly bounce him as he grips the back of my neck. I take him to his bedroom and get him some pjs and underwear. I grab the light blue ones with little sharks on them and some red underwear. I lay the clothes on his bed and carry him to the bathroom.

-Jay-

Daddy carries me into the bathroom and grabs a clean white fluffy towel. He takes my t shirt off me and then my shorts and leaves me in my undies. He runs the water an makes sure it's not too hot or too cold, after he fills the tub I take off my underwear and climb into the bath. "Daddy are you mad at me?" He kisses the top of my hair "Close your eyes I'm going to pour the water over your hair, and no baby I'm not mad at you I promise." I close my eyes and feel the warm water splash against my head and slide down my body into the rest of the water. I smile as Daddy starts rubbing shampoo into my hair. It feels really comfortin for some reason. He then washes out that soap and he hand me my loofa and it's already got soap on it. I wash my body and after I'm done I hand it back to Daddy. He picks me outta the water and pulls the plug. He dries me with the towel and carries me in it to my bedroom. Then Daddy sets me on the bed and dresses me in my pjs, he grabs my comb and brushes through my hair. "Ready bud?" He traps my legs between his as I nod quietly. Daddy pulls down my undies and pants and starts smacking. I yelp out after most of the swats but at the 15th I start crying, after 25 Daddy carefully redresses my sore bottom. "Daddy that hurted" he slowly rubs my back and carries me to the rocking chair. "I know baby, it's supposed to hurt" "Daddy can I pway wif Papa for a wittle more pwease" He looks at the clock and frowns. He smiles down at me "Only for a bit angel" after a bit of building wif Papa, Papa carries me to my bed and tucks me in. "Night My Little Jay" "Night night Papa" he kisses my forehead and Daddy walks in. "Goodnight Baby Boy" he kisses my forehead, and strokes my hair as I say "Night night Daddy." After they shut my door for the night I curl up onto my side clutching my teddy bear. I kiss Beary goodnight and I feel really really sleepy.


End file.
